Nighttime with the Joker
by Lady Areilite
Summary: The Batman has fun with the Clown Prince of Crime. A one-shot. Rated M for a reason. Batman/Joker.


Nighttime with the Joker

By Lady Areilite

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Joker, they belong to DC comics.

Please note that this is a lemon, which is heavy in sexual content. If you are against either sexual stories or male/male, please click the backwards button.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Joker moaned.

He had no idea how he had gotten himself into this situation-but here he was, stroking himself, the only thing going through his mind were the back wings of one who would never love him. He chuckled weakly. Any romantic intention he had ever suggested was always met with a fist in the face. But still…he couldn't ignore those bulging muscles, that solemn frown, that _strength_…

The Batman had done it. He had finally figured out where the Joker's secret hideout was. He looked at the clock. 11:24. He flew out through the open window, ready to stake out the place.

The Batman cautiously entered the dark building. As he came up the stairs, he heard a soft giggling. He inched closer.

Then froze.

There in front of him was the Joker, sweating and breathing heavily. When he saw the Batman standing in front of him, his face cracked into a gigantic smile.

"Oh, _hey_, Batsy! I was just _thinking_ about you!" The Joker giggled.

The Batman awkwardly took a step forward. The Joker's eyes sparkled, and he tried to control his breathing.

Which was sort of a difficult task, as his hands were still down his pants.

"Joker," Batman started. Joker let out a small moan, his eyes closed with pleasure. The Batman felt heat rushing to his face. The sight of the Joker masturbating in front of him was disturbing, and…rather mesmerizing. Batman found that he couldn't tear his eyes away from the gasping clown.

As he watched, the Joker arched back onto the pillows, moaning. Something in him stirred while he watched the bizarre spectacle.

"Oh, come on, Batsy…no need to be shy-you don't have to just stand there…"the Joker purred. At that moment, the Batman snapped back to his senses.

"I'll be going then." He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

The Batman turned back. The Joker looked at him with lust-filled hopeful eyes.

"Don't go…"

The Batman looked back. A lock of moss-green hair flopped over his face, sticky from the Joker's sweat. The Joker licked his lips nervously.

Batman watched that little flickering tongue teasingly out of reach…and before he knew it, he had crossed the room and pressed their lips together.

"Joker," Batman whispered. The Joker giggled quietly.

_Why? Why do I feel like this? _The Batman thought wildly. Sure, the Joker was attractive. There was no way around that. Even with the scars, women would surely throw themselves at him if he weren't so menacing. The Batman growled at the thought of someone else touching his clown. The Batman's eyes widened. When did he start thinking of the Joker as his?!

Probably during the fights, his mind suggested. It was harder to concentrate on his train of thought, though, with the Joker so teasingly vulnerable underneath him.

Suddenly, the Joker bucked his hips. "Come on Bats, _do_ something already!"

The Batman hesitated. The Joker whimpered. Then, with a boldness that surprised both of them, he snatched the Joker's hands and pinned them onto the bed. The Joker waited, breathless.

"Shut up, Joker," the Batman growled.

The Joker gasped and tried to hold in a moan as the Batman began the leave hot kisses down his chest. He groaned and focused up on the ceiling.

In a matter of minutes, Batman had made his way to the Joker's twitching erection. He seized the tip into his mouth, watching the Joker's flustered response. He gently inserted more of his swollen member into his mouth, while the Joker twitched and shivered.

When the Batman began sucking on him, though, the Joker couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. The Batman found himself welcoming the sound. He continued his harsh licking and sucking until both of them were covered in his precum. He withdrew.

"Baaats…" the Joker whined.

"Don't worry, I'm not done," Batman said.

He removed the cape and flung it to the side. The Joker waited impatiently as he removed the rest of his clothing. "Why didn't you take off the cowl as well?" he whispered.

"That has nothing to do with this."

The Joker let it lie at that, since Batman forced their lips together again. Batman's hands roamed his back, until he gave Joker's ass a hard squeeze.

Then, without warning, he shoved the first finger in. Joker saw stars. He almost blacked out from the intense pain, but after a moment, it receded.

"Heh heh…who knew you were so _rough_, Bats?"

Batman said nothing, but smiled grimly before adding another finger. The Joker groaned. Then gasped, as

Batman found a spot in him that made him tremble all over.

"Bats…oh, _Bats_…"

The Batman smiled as the Joker whimpered underneath him. He stroked the spot repeatedly, making the Joker moan weakly.

"_Bats_…ahh…"

"Turn around."

With trembling hands, Joker awkwardly twisted himself onto his stomach. Batman stared at him for a second, then reached to the Batsuit and retrieved a pair of handcuffs. Joker turned his neck slightly.

"Wait, what are you-"

In a matter of seconds, the Joker's wrists were secured to the bedposts. Joker stared, and laughed.

"Oh Bats, you _are_ full of surprises, aren't you?"

Batman squeezed one of his hips. "Ready?" he whispered huskily.

"After _**all**_ this time, now you ask permission to-_aiiii_!"

Joker shrieked with pleasure as the Batman thrust himself into him. Even while gasping for breath, the Joker still managed to laugh wildly.

The Batman slammed down into him again, hard. The Joker moaned, a harsh sound covered with lust and rapture.

"_Harder_, Batman, _harder_!" he hissed. The Batman obliged, and slammed into him roughly, once, twice. Soon they found their own rhythm to go by, and Batman stroked the Joker in time with every thrust.

Joker screamed in ecstasy.

"Say my name, Joker," Batman said roughly. "_Say my name!"_

"_Aahh..Bru-BATMAN!" Joker screamed out, and came into Batman's hand. The sight of Joker's climax set off the Batman's own, and he came inside the Joker. _

_They lay there, exhausted, and covered in sweat. _

"_Hey Bats…thanks." the Joker gasped. _

"_For what?" Batman asked, his breathing labored._

'_For staying."_

_Batman looked down at the clown's pale face, his beautiful eyes, his wild and permanent smile. _

"_You're welcome," he whispered. _

_~OWARI~_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_I'm just going to end it there because I don't know what else to add. I hope it's OK with everyone. (It's probably not.) Depending on how many reviews I get on this, I might add more…_

_Thank you for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot to me. And even if you don't want to see any more, I would love to hear what you have to say about it. Just please, keep flames to yourself. Thank you, friends. Oh, and as for the separate sections at the beginning…my apologies. I wasn't sure how to switch POVs quite so…easily. _

_Love, _

_Lady Areilite_


End file.
